


Perfect

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome, Threesome or Moresome, Weasleycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-11
Updated: 2006-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: All is perfect in the world





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Smutty McSmut Drabble #4 requested by [](http://lyones.livejournal.com/profile)[**lyones**](http://lyones.livejournal.com/)  


* * *

“So bloody tight. Love fucking your arse, love.”

 

Hermione moaned as Charlie’s voice whispered in her ear, saying the naughtiest things, exciting her even more. Bill was biting her neck, nibbling and sucking her skin until she was whimpering, grinding against his cock every time she pushed down. Four hands moved over bare skin, caressing and squeezing, blunt nails scratching her pale flesh.

 

Charlie’s hands gripped her hips, pulling her back against him, his cock thrusting deep inside her. Her fingers tangled in Bill’s long hair, pulling him back, kissing him as the three of them moved together in a rhythm set months ago. Bill’s hands moved to her breasts, kneading, squeezing, twisting her nipples, his tongue stroking hers as he deepened the kiss.

 

Bill came first, groaning into her mouth as he thrust up, spilling inside her. His hand moved between her legs, finding her clit and rubbing it hard with his thumb, Charlie’s voice in her ear urging her to come for them. He pulled her body up, Bill’s lips finding her breasts and sucking, thumb moving rapidly over her clit. She and Charlie came together, soft cries of release escaping their lips before they were kissing, her body trembling from her orgasm, arse clenching around him as he withdrew, seed spilling down the back of her thighs.

 

Together, they lay in a tangle of limbs. Freckled skin, tan and golden, contrasting with her pale flesh, glistening with sweat and saliva, the scent of sex thick in the air. Panting for breath, gently caressing, snuggling together, smiles sated and eyes dazed with lust. Words of love and affection were spoken in breathless whispers, contented sighs escaping kiss swollen lips, and all was perfect in the world.

The End


End file.
